Full House Face to Face - Chapter 3
by oneintheworld
Summary: The final chapter! Will everything turn out to be alright in the end?


\Part Three

N.B.: All rights go to Jeff Franklin. No copyright infringement is intended.

13 June, 1993

8:30 am (EST)

"...Pam Tanner," said Mark Munroe, quivering. Then there was a deafening silence. Shock had overcome the room. But soon it wore off.  
"Pam Tanner," said Jesse, in a shaking voice, "Pamela Katsopolis Tanner, was my sister. And she died because of you. You drank that drink, you lost your mind, and you killed her!"  
"Jesse, don't," said Joey to his friend.  
"And you ran over my niece, didn't you? D.J. Tanner! And it was you who destroyed my wife's car! Becky Donaldson! They're my family! And you're the one who killed Carol Gibbler's wife! YOU - ARE - A - MURDERER!" screamed Jesse.  
"Whoa there," said the officer. "What's your name, sir?"  
"Jesse Katsopolis," said Jesse furiously, "and I'll do whatever it takes to get justice for all those people you mowed down! And for my brother-in-law, who was arrested for you!"  
"Danny Tanner's your brother-in-law?" said the officer incredulously. "Yes he is! And if you don't believe me, look at this!"  
Jesse drew out his wallet, and then took a picture out of it. It was of the whole family. Danny, the tallest of the lot, towered proudly over everyone, his arms around Jesse and Joey.  
"That is him," breathed the officer incredulously.  
This was the beginning of the end for Mark Munroe.

14 June, 1993

7:30 pm (PST)

The news that both Munroe and Danny were to be tried was out, and the family was hopeful that Danny would be freed.  
"But doesn't Danny need witnesses?" said Irene.  
"Well, the trial, according to the officer, will be in exactly one week," said Becky. "So on Saturday morning, we'll fly out to D.C., and I can take D.J. and Steph with me, but Michelle and the boys will have to stay behind." "I can go, too!" protested Michelle.  
"Are you sure, Michelle?" said D.J. reasonably. "It might be a bit too - what's the word - intense - for you."  
"But I'm gonna do anything to save Daddy!" declared Michelle determinedly.  
Becky hesitated. "Alright then... you can come with us."  
Michelle cheered. "Steph, Deej, you need to look after Michelle and keep her safe," said Becky to her older two nieces.  
"We will," they promised.  
"Okay then, everything's in order. We'll book a flight to DC, and we'll stay at the hotel where Uncle Jesse is. Expect the unexpected."

19 June, 1993

4:45 am (PST)

"Come on, why do we have to wake up so early?" grumbled Michelle. It was Saturday morning and time for the flight.  
"Well, Michelle," snarked Stephanie, "you wanted to do this. You gotta follow us, huh?"  
"You got it dude," said Michelle, although she was still half-asleep. She, Stephanie, D.J. and Becky got on a bus to the airport, then boarded the seven o'clock plane to Dulles Airport. All four of them slept on the aeroplane, rudely awakened by the thump of the wheels landing on the runway just over five hours later, at half past three.  
"How rude," muttered Stephanie, as she jerked awake. Her two sisters nodded in agreement. Soon, a van arrived and took them to the hotel Jesse, Joey and Vicky were staying at. There they were recieved warmly.  
"Vicky," said Becky, as they embraced each other. "How's your mum doing? I'm sorry I couldn't ask earlier."  
"Oh, she's improving," said Vicky. "Only yesterday she was moved to the ward."  
"That's good to hear," said Becky. "Let us know if there's anything we can do."  
"Thanks, Becky. We're managing okay right now, but if there's anything, we'll give you a ring," said Vicky. Just then, Joey came in from the shop with Jesse.  
"Hey, Becks," said Jesse, giving his wife a quick kiss. "How was the flight?"  
"Okay - well it was tiring. We've got three little flat batteries on the bed," said Becky, pointing to the girls, who, as soon as they had arrived at the hotel, changed into some home clothes and crashed down on one of the two double beds. All three were curled up under the sheets. "The trial's on Monday, and we've gathered enough evidence to prove Danny innocent. But Mark Munroe is also getting support from a certain circle."

21 June, 1993

10:30 am (EST)

Everybody was at Danny's trial. The preliminary hearings had already been held, and both Danny and Munroe seemed to be in the clear at the moment. However, if anybody spoke in favour of Munroe, then Danny would be wrongly condemned. As Stephanie, D.J. and Michelle waited with the four grownups, D.J. felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. "Kimmy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"We've come to present our case," said Carol Gibbler, who followed behind her daughter. Also with them was Barbara Jackson.  
"Barbara," said Becky, noticing her. "How are you? Where's Jacob?"  
"I left him with my mum," said Barbara. "And I heard about Danny's trial on the news. I thought I ought to go and help him out - after all he was so helpful to us the day we had that accident. I know for a fact that he would have stopped the driver of that other car - he was just too fast for him."  
"We know who that other driver is. Mark Munroe, who allegedly killed Danny's wife several years ago."  
"Hang on - Mark Munroe killed our mum?" said Stephanie incredulously. "I never knew that. Well, he'll get his just deserts now." "We don't know anything yet, Steph," said D.J. swinging off her crutches as she sat down on one of the many steps. "But it's possible."  
"Whose trial is first?" asked Joey. "Danny's, then Munroe's. Luckily we've got enough witnesses."  
Soon enough, it was time for the trial. Everyone went into the courthouse and took their seats. At that moment, the judge came in, ordered everybody to sit, before swearing in the jury. "Criminal hearing for the twenty-first of June, into a series of drunk-driving accidents. Defendant: Daniel Ernest Tanner. Interrogator: Philip Robinson McCoy, district attorney. Witnesses for the defence: Victoria Anne Larson, Carol Grayson Gibbler and Barbara Eileen Jackson."  
"Daniel Ernest Tanner, were you involved in any of the aforementioned incidents?"  
"No, I was not," said Danny, assertively but respectfully. "At the time of the incident involving Ms Larson's mother, I was in San Francisco. It was when she called me here that I came. I was arrested shortly after our arrival at the police station."  
"Victoria Anne Larson, can you recount the incident involving your mother?"  
Vicky took a deep breath, then said, "I did not witness it personally. I was informed by the district hospital about the incident. And I know that the person who ran over my mother was drunk because his car - or rather the one that he had used - had traces of alcohol on the steering wheel." "Do you know who the car was registered to?"  
"It was registered to a Barbara Eileen Jackson." Barbara looked shocked.  
"Barbara Eileen Jackson, were you aware of the aforementioned incident?" asked the judge severely.  
"I was aware that Mr Tanner was arrested, and I also remember my car being stolen - right in front of me. But I was not notified that the car had been found."  
"Carol Grayson Gibbler, can you recount what you knew?"  
"Well, six years ago, my husband was killed by a drunk driver. Although we knew he was drunk - traces of alcohol were found in his car, just like with Ms Jackson's - we were unable to track him down. But I know, for a fact, that Danny Tanner was innocent. Danny Tanner's wife was killed shortly after my husband was. He was grieved."  
"Daniel Tanner, you have the final word. Do you say that this evidence is true?"  
"Yes, sir," said Danny. "I hereby certify that this information is true."  
"Do we have enough evidence to give the final verdict?" The silence said it all. "I hereby find Daniel Tanner..." What would the judge say? Was the evidence enough after all? It was true, but was it sufficient? If Danny was sentenced, then Jesse, Joey, Becky and the girls would lose everything. "I hereby find Daniel Tanner..." This was it. "Not guilty of aiding criminals and drink driving."  
There was a silent wave of relief. Danny looked flushed, his daughters, plus Kimmy and her mum, were hugging one another and crying silent tears of joy. Becky, Joey, Jesse and Vicky just beamed at the sight. However, they had to stay behind for Munroe's trial. Soon enough, the time arrived when Mark Munroe was led into the courtroom by his witnesses. But before the judge could utter a single word, Munroe ran out of the courthouse.  
"Get him!" ordered the judge. Everybody was hot on his heels. As they came outside, Munroe jumped into a nearby delivery van (that carried bottles of beer, no less) and sped away. The police chased after him. Danny went back into the courthouse, and returned later.  
"Well, the adventure is just about over. Now let's get back to the hotel and plan our safe return home," he said.

1 July, 1993

8:30 am (PST)

"Well, D.J. Tanner is back to normal," said D.J, as she came down the stairs of the San Francisco home they had since returned to. "Almost," she admitted nervously - in the weeks that had followed, she had regained the ability to walk unaided for the most part, but she still needed to use the railings when she took the stairs. "Great work, Deej," said Michelle. "We're all so proud of you." Since Danny had been exonerated and they had come home, things had gone back to normal. Nick and Irene left once more, Vicky's mother had been discharged and was in the care of all four of her children, Joey and Barbara had befriended each other, and Carol Gibbler, though hurt that the alleged killer of her husband had not been caught, was happy for Danny and his family.  
As D.J. sat down to eat with Michelle and Stephanie, Jesse and Joey came in.  
"Well, we found out what happened to Munroe," said Joey, clutching the newspapers. "He crashed his van. Then he took all the beer bottles and murdered them. By the time he was found, he had drank himself to death."  
"That just about proves it," said Jesse. "He ran away from court - all the more reason for him to think that it's him behind this chain."  
"But you're safe, Danny," said Becky joyfully. "And that's the most important thing."  
"I guess so," said Danny. "Ah, that reminds me - Vicky is coming to visit, so I will go and see her. Joey, can you cover for me today?"  
Joey looked disappointed. "Ah, no. I promised Barbara that I would take her and Jacob to the zoo."  
"Becks," said Jesse. "Don't you think..."  
"What a splendid idea," said Becky. "The husband-and-wife edition of Wake Up, San Fransisco!. Now that's a plan."  
Soon it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. Kimmy picked D.J up, Michelle and Stephanie walked to their bus stop, Jesse and Becky dropped their kids off at pre-school before heading to the set, Joey took off in his van, and Danny was the last to leave. He locked up, walked to his Ford Taurus, got in and adjusted his rear-view mirror, before driving away to meet Vicky, relieved that he was saved.  
It was just another day in San Francisco.

The end!  
Sorry this really was not great. But still, reviews are welcome. 


End file.
